DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) We propose to develop a Breast Cancer Educational System aimed at decreasing mortality and morbidity by enhancing early screening and detection behaviors in black women living in Public Housing and underserved communities in Washington, D.C. The Educational System components will include: 1) Materials for breast cancer risk assessment 2) Audiovisual and printed education materials 3) Staff training materials 4) Implementation protocol and manual 5) Summary of process and summative evaluation results. The specific aims of this proposal are: a) To assess the current knowledge and awareness of breast cancer in the low-income housing residents in Southwest Washington, D.C.; b) To use focus groups to develop low literacy breast cancer education materials, including clinical and epidemiological information for prevention and early detection of breast cancer; c) To disseminate the developed educational materials through a community outreach program with family and community support; d) To increase towards the recommended prevention and early detection and mammography screening practices; and, e) To evaluate the benefits of the breast cancer education program.